The Last Companion: Aliens and Time Travel Chaos
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: FIFTH IN THE SERIES! yugi and atem are accidently sent back to ancient egypt. the doctor and lupe go to rescue them and find some surprises on the way
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Welcome to my new story! This one picks up right where we left off in Parallel. Get ready for some fun! I don't own shit but the plot and my ocs, so enjoy!

The Christmas Party

The TARDIS gave one last jolt, throwing its occupants, laughing, to the floor. Don helped Rose to her feet, nearly getting knocked down by Lupe again as she streaked to the door.

"So where are we?" Don asked, laughing.

"Come see!" came Lupe's cry. Rose and Don emerged from the TARDIS into a familiar room. It looked like the hub back on their world, except less technologically advanced.

"Torchwood!" Rose cried happily, delighted that she would see Jack again.

"Yup!" Lupe looked around. "Where is everybody?" Everyone else looked around. Indeed there was no one to be seen. The Doctor spotted a note attached to one of the computer screens. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"We are at the Kaiba manor for our Christmas party. Doctor and Lupe if you get this you can use the teleporter to come. DRESS APPROPRIATELY! This means you Doctor." The Doctor raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Well what do you say, shall we go?"

"YES!" Cried the rest of them.

"Come on, we've got to get ready!" Rose took Lupe by the hand and they ran into the TARDIS to find something to wear.

"Don't take too long!" Don cried.

After a surprisingly short time, everyone was ready. The Doctor had on a black pin-striped suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie. Surprisingly, he was also wearing black dress shoes. Don had opted for a black tux, with a white dress shirt, no tie though. They both turned as Rose and Lupe emerged. Their jaws dropped simultaneously. Lupe was wearing a shimmery, sky blue, sleeveless, knee length gown and silver flats. She had lost the wolf tail and ears and her ears sported dangling silver earrings. A silver headband with a lily on it graced her hair. Rose had on a black knee length gown that had silver embroidery on it. A pair of black heels were on her feet and she had a pair of sliver studs in the shape of roses in her ears.

"What do you think?" Rose asked nervously. Don moved forward and kissed her.

"You look stunning." He told her. Lupe cleared her throat. "And you look absolutely fantastic Lupe!"

"So do you two! I didn't think it was possible for the two of you to look elegant, but somehow you pulled it off." She teased. The Doctor grinned and picked up the teleporter.

"Shall we go give everyone the surprise of their lives then?"

"Absolutely." Lupe linked her arm with the Doctor's. Don linked his arm with her and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Alright, on three." The Doctor grinned. "1...2...3-"

"GERONIMO!" Lupe yelled as he pressed the button.

About a second later the four of them found themselves standing in the front hallway of a house whose size rivalled that of Rose's father's house. Lupe and Rose immediately checked their dresses to make sure that everything was in place. Lupe and the Doctor then led the way to where they could hear music and laughter. Lupe had turned around to talk to Rose about something when she felt a pair of arms grab her and lift her off the ground.

"Lupey Lupe!" A familiar, happy voice rang out. Lupe turned and looked into the grinning face of Jack Harkness. "My Lord there's actually a young lady in there after all!" He teased her.

"Don't get too used to it, come midnight I turn back into a wild child."

"Good, I like the wild child." Jack responded. He pecked her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas! Where have you two been anyways? You were supposed to be here days ago."

"We got a little side tracked." The Doctor responded. "We brought you back something though."

"A present? What is it?" Jack grinned at Lupe. "Tell me or I'll tickle you." She grinned back at him.

"First of all, if you tickle me I'll bite you and then get Ianto to cut you off for a week." He pouted at her. "Second of all, your present is right in front of you." Jack looked at her confused for a moment, then his eyes shifted to look behind her. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing there. Slowly he put Lupe down and then straightened and moved forward. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Rose Tyler." He said and then leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. The Doctor and Don rolled their eyes and Lupe tried not to laugh. After a few moments though Don felt he had to intervene.

"Oi! Jack!" Jack looked around to him. His eyes widened for a second before a grin crossed his face.

"Sorry." Jack said and then moved forward to kiss Don on the lips. Lupe couldn't contain herself any longer and started laughing her head off. Her laughter increased when she caught sight of Don's stunned face.

"Same old Jack." Rose put her arm around Don's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Be glad Ianto didn't see that, you'd be cut off for the next month." A deep voice stated from behind them. Atem leaned in the doorway, a smirk on his face and laughter in his crimson eyes.

"Até!" Lupe cried and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Até?" Atem looked at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"It's your new nickname." Lupe grinned at him and he shrugged. He then turned his eyes to the two newcomers.

"You're the meta-crisis Doctor aren't you?" He addressed Don. Don nodded.

"It's Don now, but yes, I am." Atem nodded and then looked at Rose.

"Then I'm guessing that you're Rose Tyler."

"I am, and you are?"

"Atem Sennen, director of Torchwood: Domino City division." He held out his hand and Don shook it enthusiastically, a manic grin on his face. Atem laughed. "Two Doctors, this should be an interesting night." He led the four of them into a large living room. Almost at once all the people in the room shouted out the Doctor and Lupe's names and ran to see them. Soon everyone was babbling at once, wanting to know what had happened to them.

"Well, they're certainly popular." Rose commented. Suddenly a woman with shoulder length brown hair saw her and shrieked.

"Rose!" Cried Sarah Jane, running over to hug her old friend.

"Sarah Jane! What are you doing here?"

"After the whole Daleks stealing the Earth incident I stayed in touch with Torchwood and was invited to come tonight." She hugged Rose again. "I didn't think I'd see you again." By this time more people had noticed the pair of them, including a certain black man.

"Rose? Rose is that you?" Mickey pushed his way over to his friend. "It is you! I can't believe it!" he hugged her tightly.

"Mickey! What have you been up to?" Mickey shrugged.

"Travelled the world for awhile and then Jack offered me a job. I'm Torchwood now, for about 4 months now."

"Oh my God! Rose!" Martha hurtled out of the crowd to hug her happily. "What are you doing here?"

"The Doctor brought us here." Rose replied.

"Us?" They all looked confused, then turned to see Don standing there. He waved at them, a grin on his face.

"Hello you lot, long time no see, eh?" He said cheerfully. "By the way, my name's Don now, none of this Doctor business, that'd just get confusing." Martha shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't wait to hear this story." She laughed. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, let's all sit down and we'll tell you all what we've been up to for the last few days."

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~

Wolf: Review plz and I'll give you a cyber brownie!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I hate being sick. I know that's kind of random but I really do. I have a cold that just won't go away right now. My cough sounds like a fifty year old chain smoker with lung disease. Fun, huh? Anyways, I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs, so allons-y!

The Christmas Party Part 2

As soon as the tale was done Lupe turned to Yugi, who now sported a definite baby belly.

"So what do you think? Good enough excuse for being late?" She grinned wickedly at him. He smirked back.

"I suppose getting trapped in a parallel universe is a good enough reason for being a few days late." Yugi replied.

"Is this a party or what?" Jack's voice rang out. "Put the music back on, let's go." The sound of Mambo Number Five came through the speakers. Jack grinned and grabbed Lupe, leading her out to dance. They started dancing the box step to the music. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and they joined in the dancing. Soon everyone was having a blast on the dance floor. After Mambo Number Five was over I don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith came on. Don pulled Rose close to him and they slow-danced together.

"I think this is our song, don't you?" Rose nodded and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She looked over to see that the Doctor had rescued Lupe from Jack and now was doing a soft slow waltz with her. Rose marvelled at how complete they looked together.

A few fast songs later Rose had to sit down and catch her breath. Don was holding her hand and gently rubbing the skin on the back of it with his thumb, a soft, loving smile on his face. Rose looked out to the dance floor where Lupe and the Doctor were doing the Macarena.

"They look so complete with each other, don't they?" Don nodded.

"They're soul mates." A voice beside them stated. Don and Rose looked up to see Atem leading Yugi over. He sat down next to them and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Just like you two."

"But I thought soul mates were lovers. They're more like brother and sister." Rose was confused. Atem smiled kindly.

"It's true that the term soul mates is most often applied to lovers, but the term soul mate means the person who is your other half. The person that, once you find them, you can't live without. That can apply to any type of relationship, lovers, siblings, parents, friends, even enemies can be soul mates."

"What do you mean by that you can't live without your soul mate?" Don asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Soul mates don't outlive each other for very long. You have to understand that soul mates are connected in every way possible, so if one dies, it's like the other is living on borrowed time. Also, it becomes hard for one soul mate to continue living without the other, because they need each other so much. The living one just sort of begins to waste away." He looked at Yugi as he said that, glad he got back to him before he started to waste away. "Even being physically or emotionally apart from your soul mate when they're alive is taxing." Don nodded at this, remembering how it felt that first little while when Rose avoided him. It had felt like his world had gone dark.

"Atem?" Yugi spoke up. "Can we go home? I'm really tired." Atem smiled and kissed his nose softly.

"Certainly." He said and took out a teleporter. Yugi grimaced.

"Can we walk? The teleporter have been making me nauseous." Atem nodded and helped Yugi stand up.

"It's good to actually meet you." He said to Rose and Don. "I'll see you later at the hub then." He called as he made his way to the front door with Yugi.

Yugi and Atem walked down the dark streets. The snow was falling softly and it was quiet. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the two of them and before they had a chance to make a sound, they vanished.

Back at the party, the Torchwood teams' Rift activity detectors began going off. Alistair pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and rings Atem. After a few moments he frowns.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asks.

"He's not answering. He always answers." Alistair looked worried. "Think something happened to them?"

"I don't know, but I think we'd better get back to the hub and figure out what's going on." With that Raphael pulled out a teleporter and he and Alistair vanished. The party mood was gone as everyone waited for news of their friends. Jack's phone started ringing only a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"**You guys better get down here and see this."** Alistair sounded very worried now. Everyone in the room instantly teleported to the hub. Alistair and Raphael were frowning at one of the computer screens. Jack made his way over to them.

"What did you find?"

"Well we pinpointed the location of the Rift spike and turned on cctv. When we did that we found this." He played the video. It showed Yugi and Atem walking down the street and all the sudden a bright light surrounds them. When the light vanishes, Yugi and Atem are nowhere to be seen.

"It's just like with Jonah." (1) Gwen said. "The Rift took them away."

"Where?" Valon looked alarmed.

"We don't know and there's no way to figure that out." Jack looked troubled.

"Actually, that's not true."

~~~~~***~~~~~

What are you doing Kia?" Yugi asked. Kia was tinkering with a small medallion at her desk. She looked up and smiled.

"It's for Aly. It'll allow her to walk freely in the sunlight without getting burned." She patted Aly's head affectionately.

"Are you going to make it available for all vampires?" Yugi's boyfriend, the ex-vampire Yami asked.

"Of course." Kia replied. She fiddled with the medallion a moment more before putting it down, apparently satisfied. She looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you two should be getting home." Yugi and Yami nodded and headed out. It was snowing outside and they walked silently through the dark, appreciating the soft quiet. All at once a light surrounded them and they vanished.

Kia looked up from closing up the shop. She sensed something and whatever it was, it didn't feel right. She went outside and walked towards where the feeling grew stronger. She stopped dead and looked at an apparently empty patch of air. Except to her, it wasn't empty. She could feel a spell there and as she analyzed the spell, her blue eyes widened.

"This is so not good."

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~*~~~~~

Wolf: (1) See episode Adrift of Torchwood to get this reference. Oh, and Kia is from my story Sweet Blood and Sweeter Kisses, so if you want to know more about her please read it. Oh, and review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Feeling slightly better-

Lupe: Meaning your only coughing every thirty seconds instead of every ten.

Wolf: Exactly. Anyways, I don't own any of this craziness except the plot and my ocs.

Plans and Strange Meetings

"What do you mean that's not true?" Jack demanded. "We tried everything to get people taken by the Rift back-"

"But you didn't have a ship that could travel through time and space, now did you?" Lupe interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"While that is true," Gwen said cautiously. "we don't know where or when they've gone, and unless you're willing to search every planet at every stage of history, I don't know how this is going to work." The Doctor shook his head.

"Haven't you lot learned anything from being around me?" He sighed. "The TARDIS is much more than a time machine and so can do a lot more than just take us places. All it needs to do is analyze the Rift energy spike and we'll know exactly where and when we need to go. The Rift energy has very specific properties you see, depending on where and when it's leading to, like a fingerprint, no two Rift patterns are exactly alike." He grinned at them. Jack grinned back.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" He asked.

"Save the flirting for Ianto, we got work to do." Lupe replied. "We need a copy of that signal." Jack took a USB key from the computer port and handed it to her. She dashed into the TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose and Don hard on her heels. The rest tried to follow, but Jack held them back.

"Let them work."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

The bright light disappeared and Yugi and Atem stumbled down, trying to make sense of what had happened. Not five seconds later though, they were grabbed roughly, hands bound behind them, sacks forced over their heads and dragged to who knows where.

"That's the second pair today." One rough voice said above them.

"Who do you think they work for?" Another voice broke in.

"Don't know, but it's uncanny how similar they look isn't it?" Suddenly Atem's hands were unbound, the sack ripped off and he was shoved into a cell. He turned and slammed his body against the bars of the cell, furious.

"What have we done?" He yelled to the retreating guards backs. "What is our crime."

"Impersonation of royalty, and if you speak to me that way again scum, I'll have you flayed within an inch of your life." With that the guard smirked and shut the prison door behind him. Atem was in shock at the guard's words.

"Impersonation? Oh, no. Oh no no no." Atem ran his hand through his spiky hair. "This is not good."

"Stating the obvious there friend." A deep, familiar voice interrupted. Atem raised his eyes to look at the man in the cell across from him. His eyes widened in shock. Standing there, hand wrapped around a bar, was himself.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"Yami. Don't ask me my last name because I can't remember anymore. Can't remember anything of my old life in fact, Yami's just a name I came up with." He shrugged. "And you are?"

"Atem Sennen." Yami tilted his head.

"Atem, that's Egyptian isn't it?" He shook his head. "I think I may have been Egyptian, before."

"Before what?" Yugi had been put into the cell beside Atem and he came to stand at the bars, looking at Yami curiously.

"Before I became a vampire." Yami glared at them, daring them to laugh at his claim. Atem merely nodded his head.

"I see." Was all he said. Yami's eyebrow went up at that.

"Now how do you become so accepting of the supernatural my friend?"

"I'm a 3000 year old pharaoh brought back to life who once possessed the ability to fight using creatures from another dimension. I am now currently the head of an operation that monitors alien activity on Earth, two of my best friends are aliens, and another can't ever die." He smirked at his doppelganger, who smirked back.

"Well I'm impressed, how about you Yugi." Atem watched as a perfect copy of Yugi, minus the baby belly, came to stand at the bars of the cell next to Yami.

"Very impressed, I think that's more impressive than our story." Yugi laughed. He looked over at his doppelganger, a question evident in his eyes. Atem's Yugi smiled at his doppelganger and rubbed his belly.

"I'm pregnant." He said shyly. The other Yugi grinned happily.

"Congratulations, when's it due?"

"They are due in another 3 months." Yugi said with a happy smile.

"I wish I could hug you or something, but.." The other Yugi gestured at the cell door while bouncing happily in place. Yugi then noticed that Atem was pacing, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Darling what's wrong?" He asked, longing two wrap his arms around his husband.

"This is wrong, all of it. Why are there two versions of us here? Where did they come from?" He stopped dead as an idea came to him. But, how to test it? He remembered something form the Doctor's stories then.

"You you two know of Vitex Industries?" He asked their doppelgangers.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Yami shrugged. Atem crowed triumphantly.

"I knew it!" Yugi and the doppelgangers stared at him in confusion. "They're from Rose and Don's world Yugi." Yugi blinked at that.

"That makes sense." He said. "But how did they get here?"

"I don't know, there must be an identical rift in their version of Domino-"

"Rift? What's a rift? It was magic that brought us here. A poorly done spell." Yami frowned in distaste. "It itched like crazy going through."

"How do you know it was magic?" Atem wanted to know.

"A vampire can sense magic, and that ability stayed with me somewhat when I was turned back human."

"Hold on, how do you turn back human? I thought vampirism was irreversible." Yugi asked.

"Our friend Kia, amazing girl, found out a way to change me back human so I could be with Yugi." He smiled over at his Yugi. Atem frowned and returned to pacing again.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi worriedly.

"I'm not supposed to be here. This is my past life, I shouldn't be in it." He replied, rubbing his temples.

"Your past life?" Yami stared at him, eyebrows raised. "I think you have some explaining to do. I would like to know everything." The other Yugi nodded his agreement.

"It's a long tale." Atem stated. Yami chuckled and spread his arms wide.

"We have nothing but time, I would think, so get telling."

"Then you'll tell us about you two?" Yugi asked. "Because I believe you have an interesting tale as well." The doppelgangers nodded their agreement and the four of them settled down for a story.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Kia stared at the offending spell, blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Sloppy, sloppy work." She growled. "If I ever find out who made this spell..." She trailed off as she pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. Quickly dialling, she held the phone to one of her large, wolf-like ears and glared at the spell again.

"Hello?...This is Kia... We have a situation, someone left a time/dimension portal open and now two people have been sucked in.... No, I'll retrieve them myself, I just need someone to terminate the spell once I'm through... I can get back on my own, this is me we're talking about... ok thanks, goodbye." She snapped the phone shut and marched back to her store.

She grabbed a backpack and began shoving things in it; vials, a knife, a spellbook and several water bottles of blood.

"We're going on a trip." She told Pippin and Aly, who watched her with interest. "Either of you want to stay?" Aly shook her head and moved to grab Kia's arm. Pippin flew to Kia's shoulder and peeped at her. "Thought not." She grabbed a long black cloak and marched back out of her store, magically locking it behind her. She stopped in front of the spell. Two Avians (Winged men) nodded a greeting at her as she approached.

"Going through then?" One of them asked.

"Yup." Kia grinned, showing off her pointed canines. "Hold on to me tightly, and Aly, do you have your medallion?" Aly held it up for her to see. "Good. We're off then." She and her companions stepped into the spell and it hurtled them away.

~~~~~~***~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz, I'm going to go drink a bottle of cold medicine now if you don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I really don't have much to say except that I only own my ocs and the crazy-ass plot of this story, nothing else.

On our way

Lupe and the Doctor sat at the controls of the TARDIS, typing furiously. Suddenly Lupe let out a triumphant howl.

"Got it! Alright, let's see." She murmured as she checked the co-ordinates. Her eyes widened. "Oh, this is so not good."

Everyone looked up as the four companions re-emerged from the TARDIS. They looked slightly grim.

"What is it? Did you find where they've gone?" Gwen sounded worried.

"Yes we did." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But there's a problem."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"Yugi and Atem have been sent back to ancient Egypt. Specifically, about 3000 years ago." The Doctor let that information sink in. Martha spoke first.

"But, isn't that when Atem first lived?" The Doctor nodded. "That's really not good is it?"

"No." Don replied. "It could create a paradox that will destroy the universe. But we're hoping that'll only happen if they actually touch."

"Like that time with me and baby Rose." Rose adds. Don and the Doctor nod.

"We're leaving right away in order to try to narrow the chances of that happening." The Doctor turned to Rose and Don. "You'll have to wait to get your adventures." He said apologetically.

"This is what I always loved about travelling, the not knowing, the possibility of danger; I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose replied and Don grinned, his eyes filled with wild anticipation and excitement.

"Should some of us come with you?" Jack asked.

"No, the less people the better, less messy." The Doctor replied. The rest of the room tried to argue, but Jack gave them a stern look and they quieted down. "Jack?" Jack looked up at the Doctor. "Look after things here alright?" Jack threw a salute. The Doctor closed the TARDIS' door. "We'll be off in a few minutes." The Doctor told his companions."Best get into something comfortable." The four of them disappeared to find something to wear. The Doctor, of course, emerged wearing his grey pinstriped suit and red trainers. Don opted for his old blue suit with white trainers. Rose emerged a few moments after that, wearing a pair of bleached jeans, pink converse and a blue t-shirt. Lupe finally emerged, with a huge grin on her face, wearing a pale grey, v necked t-shirt with a purple pin-striped vest overtop, a pair of black, straight-legged jeans with a yellow patch in the shape of a star on the left knee and a red patch in the shape of two hearts half way up her right thigh.

"Lupe, that looks amazing on you!" Rose cried.

"I know. I think I found my signature outfit for this life. I've been looking for it for the last six months!" Lupe replied happily. "Shall we get underway?" The Doctor nodded and pulled the lever, sending them spinning through time.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Kia landed with a thump. She checked to make sure that her two companions were still with her and then looked around. She was in a desert of some kind. She inhaled the air, large ears twitching. She didn't know if this was the exact spot where her friends had been dumped, the spells variables had been off, meaning the spell didn't have a fixed location to dump people. Thank the gods the time variables were alright, otherwise she never would find them.

"Nothing for it, right?" She asked her companions. Pippin whistled his agreement and Aly growled. "First things first is to find some civilization." She looked up at the harsh sun and then at Aly, pleased that her medallion was working. Aly had not a burn in sight on her pale skin. She held out her hand and the small vampire took it as they walked through the burning sand.

Presently Kia's ears shot forward and Aly let out a low snarl at the sounds of fighting. Kia pulled her dagger out of her bag and ran over the next dune, Pippin clinging to her shoulder and Aly clinging to her hand. At the top of the hill she stopped, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Three centaurs were surrounded, and fighting with what appeared to be dead men. There had to be about twenty of them, in varying stages of decay. One of the centaurs gave a pained cry and Kia sprang into action. She sped down the slope and dropkicked one of the attackers that was about to gut one of the centaurs.

"Form a ring!" She ordered. The centaurs obeyed, forming a circle with her and Aly, so that their backs were to each other and not to the zombie things. "I need a weapon!" She yelled, annoyed that she hadn't thought to bring her longsword. One of the centaurs threw her a short sword. She grimaced at the lightness of it, used to a larger weapon, but she knew she had to make due. She whirled on the zombies, combating three at once, her blade flashing through the air in a blur. She lopped the head off one of the zombies. It turned to dust. "Cut off the head!" She roared. The others nodded and soon the battle turned in their favour. In a few minutes time no zombies were left.

One of the centaurs approached her. His horse parts were dark brown with black stockings. His human parts were tanned, his hair jet black and worn in a long ponytail. His eyes were a piercing grey.

"Our thanks to you Lady Quickblade (1)." He said with respect.

"No problem, and the name's Kia by the way." She replied. "What was all that about?"

"We do not know. We have been having many attacks such as this is the last little while."

"Any indication of who's doing it."

"Negative." He spoke to her as though she were a general. "The attacks started a few weeks ago. Some on humans, some on us. The human king has started taking notice, but we do not fraternize with them." Kia nodded, humans and supernaturals had never quite gotten along. "We suspect these attacks are only preliminary."

"You think someone's trying to start something?"

"Perhaps. We have a large number of us preparing to fight if it comes to that, but we have no one to lead us." He looked at her pointedly.

"No."

"My Lady Quickblade, you know how to keep calm, give orders in a battle situation. And you speak like a commander as well. We need someone to lead us." Kia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I can't, I'm on my own mission. I'm looking for someone, two someone's in fact."

"We can help you if you help us. Please, we need help." Kia frowned and sighed again.

"I can never turn down a person in need can I?" Pippin chirruped in agreement. "Alright, I'll lead you. Now where is this army of yours?"

* * *

Supernaturals (in my world at least) have the custom of nicknaming someone to show their respect. Lady Quickblade is the centaur's way of showing respect for her skills with a blade.

Review plz


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Hiya, it's midterm time again so updates will be sporadic. I don't own any of this except the insane plot and my ocs.

More Meetings

The two sets of doppelgangers stared across at each other as their stories came to an end. They sat in silence, each digesting the information they had been given. Finally, Yami spoke.

"So you actually lived in this time? As pharaoh?" Atem nodded. "No wonder they don't like us. Probably think we're going to try to take over the throne." Yami laughed grimly. "Which probably means they'll have us killed."

"Well, let's hope our friends get here before that happens, or worse yet a paradox happens."

"What do you mean?" Yami's Yugi asked.

"You can't exist as an observer in your own past, it causes paradoxes, which could potentially rip the universe apart." Yami and the other Yugi looked alarmed at this. "It would have happened already if that were the case in this instance. I think we have some protection from being around the TARDIS. Although I don't think I should touch him, or rather me." He shook his head. "Time travel is confusing."

Just then the prison door slammed open and the jailer walked in, followed by several other people. He was speaking quickly.

"The first two showed up in the late afternoon, they just appeared out of nowhere, and then, not long after another pair popped out of thin air on the other side of the palace. It is strange my Pharaoh, very strange indeed." Eight people came to a stop outside their cells. In the lead was the Pharaoh Ahkanamkanon (That is a f**king mouthful, man) with his son Atem, followed by the six high priests. Prince Atem stared at his doppelgangers, a mixture of wonder, confusion and exhaustion in his eyes. Atem stared back for a moment, then his eyes were drawn to the Pharaoh, an look of sorrow in his eyes. "We decided to wait until Your Grace was back from your trip in order to figure out how to deal with them."

"You did well." The Pharaoh said. "We will interrogate them tomorrow, when we are all rested. I wish to find out if they know who is behind all the strange goings-on lately." With that he turned and swept out of the prison, his son and the priests following after. As soon as he was gone Atem fell to his knees, a grief-stricken sob escaping his lips.

"Father."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

The TARDIS jolted to a stop, throwing her occupants off-balance.

"We're here! I think." Lupe scrambled up. "I'm just going to check the computer, make sure we landed in the right place." Don helped Rose to her feet, then pulled her into a slow, soft kiss. A soft cough interrupted what was becoming a heated make-out a few moments later. The Doctor stared at them in amusement.

"No time for that now, we got work to do.' He said.

"Sorry." Rose said.

"No, it's perfectly natural for newly-weds. If it were a different situation I'd leave you two be, but.." He shrugged and bounced over to where Lupe was busy on the computer. "How are we doing? Are we in the right place?"

"Yeah, looks like we lost about a day though." Lupe shrugged.

"Lovely, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed his tan overcoat and bounced out the TARDIS door. The rest of them followed almost as quickly. They came out into the blinding sunlight and stopped dead, encountering 10 or so spears pointed at their faces. The Doctor grinned up into the suspicious faces of the fawns and centaurs holding the spears.

"Aww, this is brilliant, absolutely brilliant." He smiled at his companions, who instantly caught hold of his enthusiasm and grinned back.

"Centaurs and fawns!" Rose exclaimed.

"Feels a bit like we've dropped into Narnia, doesn't it." Lupe stepped forward. The fawns and centaurs' eyes grew wide at the sight of her.

"Are you chaps going to stare at us all day, because we do have things to do." Don asked.

"We will take them to see the Lady Quickblade." One of the centaurs finally said. "She will know what to do. Come along you four, and no funny business." Two centaurs moved to flank the four of them and they were marched through what they now realized was a camp of some sort. Don noticed some creatures making spears and swords.

"Are you preparing for a war or something?" He asked curiously, earning him a glare from one of the centaurs.

"None of your business, human." Don shrugged and made a face, but didn't mention it again. Finally they were brought in front of an open tent with a table in it. Their eyes widened when they looked at the person leaning over the table, poring over a set of papers.

She looked like Lupe. Same size, same coloured hair. Except her hair was longer, the bangs every so often fluttering into her eyes and at the base of her neck a sleek, waist length ponytail poked out of the wild mess around her head. She had the same soft white ears and bushy white tail. She lifted her head and eyes as blue as the sea stared back at them. Lupe moved forward. One of the centaurs tried to stop her, but the girl put up a hand and the centaur fell back. The girl came around the table to stand directly in front of her. They circled each other warily, like two dogs meeting for the first time. After a moment both girls tails began to wag and they grinned at each other.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" Lupe exclaimed. "I'm Lupe. Who are you, where did you come from, what are you, do you like apples?" She fired off each question rapidly. The girl didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I'm Kia, I'm from Domino City in another world, I'm a shape-shifter and yes, I do like apples." Kia looked at the four of them. "Stand down, they're not a threat." She told the centaurs. "I have a feeling that you're all here for the same reason I am."

"Two of our friends were accidently sent back to this time, we need to get them back as soon as possible." The Doctor said. "Their names are Yugi and Atem." Kia's ears and eyebrow lifted at this.

"Yugi, huh? Tricoloured hair, diminutive?" When the four of them nodded she sighed. "I am looking for my friends Yugi and Yami." Lupe frowned.

"Didn't Atem's nickname used to be Yami?"

"It was. I think we're looking for the same people, just from another universe." The Doctor chuckled. "It's a funny old world isn't it."

"It is, mister..?"

"Doctor, just the Doctor." He waited for the inevitable 'Doctor Who?', but it never came. It seemed this girl was more intelligent than most.

Around here have taken to calling me Lady Quickblade, an honorary term they say." She glared at the centaur standing at her back. "This is Orion, my second in command."

"So you're in charge here?" Kia nodded. "What's going on, you look like you're preparing for war."

"We hope it doesn't come to that, but we have been experiencing some strange attacks lately."

"Strange, how?" Don asked. "I'm Don by the way and this is my wife Rose."

"Pleasure. The attackers are dead." The four companions looked at each other, slightly disturbed. "Exactly. We don't know who's doing it, but it is being done by some form of magic.."

"Actually, it could be alien technology." Lupe interrupted. "Something like the resurrection glove, only more powerful perhaps?" The Doctor and Don nodded.

"She's right it could be.." The Doctor began.

"But who's controlling them?" Don finished. Kia looked at them in amusement.

"Brothers." She said with amusement. Don and the Doctor blinked at each other.

"We're not brothers, no." Don said.

"He's my clone, well half-human clone to be exact." The Doctor said. Kia's eyebrows lifted higher.

"Ok, I think we need to sit down and have a little chat, because you four are giving off some very interesting vibes and I'd very much like to know why."

* * *

Wolf: Whew there it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: sorry this took so long to update, totally swamped with work. Anyway the only bit of this craziness I own is the plot and my crazy ocs.

Plans

Kia rubbed Aly's head absentmindedly as she absorbed the information she had been given. The little vampire had plopped herself in Kia's lap as the four companions told their stories. Pippin had popped in and had taken a liking to the Doctor, and so was currently curled up on his head. Kia finally opened her eyes and looked at the four of them.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any more confusing." Rose sighed. "Two Atems and Yugis-"

"Technically three Atems, this is his originally time line after all." The Doctor interrupted, bobbing his head. Pippin let out a soft squeak of protest and the Doctor reached up to pat his head. "This little fellow seems to like me, doesn't he?"

"That's Pippin. And this is Aly." Kia said, patting said vampire on the head. She stood up and grabbed a few papers off the table. "Back to our problem. We've received intelligence from the capital city that there are rumours the palace guards apprehended some people that looked an awful lot like the prince." She looked up at them. "What I'd like to do is get someone in the palace, but I do not want to put my people in danger. We're not on best terms with humans right now. They think we have something to do with this." She explained. "So putting one of mine in the palace is potentially dangerous. But, if we could get a human in there..." She trailed off, looking at Don and Rose. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Don beat him to it.

"We can do that, me and Rose." Rose nodded her own agreement.

"I can't let you put yourselves in danger like that." The Doctor said, forehead creased in worry.

"Doctor, we work for Torchwood, we put ourselves in dangerous situations every day." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest. "We can take care of ourselves, trust us."The Doctor and Don stared each other down for a moment before the Doctor finally nodded.

"Be careful. And you," He pointed a finger at Don. "Take care of her." Don grinned.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" He said lightly.

"Should we get going right away?" Rose asked. Kia nodded.

"If that's alright." Rose and Don nodded.

"The sooner we get them back the better." Rose said.

"Alright. See if you can get yourselves positions as servants in the palace. That way you'll have an excuse to be there."

"What do we do once we've found them?"

"There's a shapeshifter in the city. I'll be sending you to her. Once you find our friends, get the message to her and we'll take care of the rest. It may take a couple of days though." Don and Rose nodded. Kia whistled and two young men came trotting over. Once they were in front of the companions they shifted into horses.

"Awesome!" Cried Lupe and patted the one horse's nose. The Doctor chuckled at her. Don and Rose mounted the two horses.

"Take them to the city then come back." Kia instructed the two shifters. They snorted in understanding and set off at a trot. "And now we wait."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

At the same time in the palace, the four prisoners had been waiting all night and day for the interrogations to start. Atem had spent most of the night in grief-stricken tears; he wasn't taking the sight of his father alive very well. His Yugi had been up most of the night trying to soothe him, with little success. He was very tired now and sore from the babies. Suddenly the prison door banged open and two guards came in.

"Which one should we take?" The one asked, looking at the four of them.

"The chubby one. Fat people are always first to crack." Yugi bristled at the remark but couldn't do anything as he was dragged from the cell, hands bound behind his back. Atem murmured a prayer to the gods to keep Yugi safe.

Yugi was forced to his knees in front of the raised dais on which the throne sat. Atem's father sat upon it and Yugi took a moment to get a good look at him. Imperious crimson eyes stared back at him. He couldn't see his hair underneath his crown but his beard was grey. He looked powerful. Yugi's eyes wandered to Atem, who stood beside his father, one hand on the throne. Atem didn't look much younger than he did now, which meant his father was probably going to die soon. Yugi noticed Atem staring at him with an odd expression in his eyes, but was distracted by the pharaoh standing up.

"Let us begin." The pharaoh said. "You are accused of attempted impersonation of a member of the royal family. The punishment is death." Yugi gulped slightly, wanting to hold his hands over his belly protectively. "However, we may lift that sentence, if you tell us who you're working for." Yugi stared at him.

"Come now, you can't have that much loyalty that you will not say anything." The priest Aknadin said.

"There is nothing to say." Yugi said quietly. "We are not working for anyone, nor are we interested in taking the throne."

"Hmph, a likely story." This from priest Seto. He glared at Yugi, who stared passively back.

"It's the truth."

"Then why are you here?" The pharaoh asked. Yugi bit his lip, unsure if telling them anything would create a paradox. He decided to play it safe.

"I can't tell you." He said slowly, closing his eyes.

"See? He can't even come up with a valid excuse. He should be punished for his cheek." Yugi flinched at the venom in Priest Seto's voice.

"Peace Seto." The Pharaoh said. "It is unfortunate you will not tell us anything, boy. You could have saved your life. Have him taken back to the prison." He called to the guards.

"Wait! Have him taken to my chambers instead." Atem called. His father looked at him quizzically. "He intrigues me." He said by way of explanation. The pharaoh nodded.

"Do as he says." Yugi felt weak in the knees. He was sure he knew what Atem wanted. As he was dragged from the room he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Wolf: well there you have it, i need a nap now.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: okay, i don't own any of this craziness except the plot and my ocs, so as the doctor would say, allons-y!

Hello

Yugi was led to the prince's room. The guards untied his arms and turned to leave.

"Don't think of trying to escape. We'll be right outside the door and if you try you will be punished." With that the guards closed the door and left Yugi alone. Yugi wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He was nervous, and with good reason. The way Prince Atem had looked at him... Yugi sat on the large, plush bed to think. His thoughts were in turmoil. _'I know what he wants. Will it hurt? Or will I like it? Would that be a betrayal to Atem though? They are the same person. But Atem is different from what he was. I'm so confused.' _Yugi stifled a yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He felt his eyelids droop close. He struggled to stay awake but his body was so tired. _'Just a little nap.' _He thought to himself before lying back on the prince's bed and drifting off to sleep.

Atem and Seto walked down the hallway to his room. There had been one more interrogation after the chubby boy's. This one had been more hostile and had looked exactly like Atem. Atem's father had called him boy and the young man had snapped at him, saying his name was Yami, not boy. The guard had struck Yami for that, who merely glared at the offender; threatening to give him a sex change if he tried that again (Yami's in a very bad mood! XD). Atem's father had asked him who he was working for and Yami had replied he wasn't working for anyone; he was just an assistant shopkeeper. Atem's father had then asked why he was here. Yami had replied that he and his boy friend were walking home from work when they were transported here by a very sloppily done time/dimension spell. Yami's face had screwed up in a look of disgust. The guard had hit him again and yelled at him for making up ridiculous stories. Yami had responded with an animal-like roar and kicked the guard straight in the balls (He's really in a bad mood, isn't he?). After that they had taken Yami back to the prison. Atem's father had a headache, so they stopped the interrogations. That pretty much brings us to where Atem and Seto are now.

"So, Atem. Never figured you for a chubby chaser." Seto grinned. He loved teasing his cousin.

"Never thought so either, but this boy interests me." Atem replied. "His eyes are mesmerizing, did you see them?" Seto nodded.

"You're not going to force him are you?" Seto asked with concern. Atem shook his head.

"No, I would never force anyone into that." Atem said. "Especially not this boy."

"Why not?"

"Because he seems so innocent, I don't want to destroy that." Atem halted in front of his room. "I'll see you later Seto." Seto nodded and walked on.

"Have fun." was his parting comment. Atem smirked and strode into his room.

He cocked his head at the sight before him. The boy was sprawled, sleeping on his bed, his feet dangling over the edge. Atem smirked and walked over to the bed, sitting beside the sleeping boy. He brushed a golden bang off the boy's cherubic face. He looked so peaceful sleeping; Atem was loathe to wake him. He instead took a look at the boy's strange garments. He was wearing a simple white, long-sleeved shirt with strange round things down the middle of it (AKA buttons lol). He was also wearing black pants with a strange looking belt and another one of those strange round things just above his groin. He gently placed his hand on the boy's belly bulge. It felt strange, not at all like he expected. Frowning, he tried to pull the shirt open, but was halted by the round things. Growling softly he jerked on the material, making the buttons fly off. Pleased that he solved the problem, he opened the boy's shirt to have a look at his belly. He frowned, this really didn't look right. The boy was thin everywhere except that bulge in his lower torso. The bulge itself looked strange, the skin stretched taut across it. He looked at it, wondering maybe if there was something wrong with the boy.

He rubbed his hand across the skin, marvelling at its smoothness. The boy shifted and murmured in his sleep, something to the effect of not now, sweetie. Atem smirked. _'So he is experienced.' _ Atem turned back to the enigma of the boy's belly bulge. Reaching out he tried to pinch the rolls that should have been there.

"Oww!" Yugi bolted upright when Atem pinched his skin. He whacked Atem on the head, sending him sprawling to the floor. "What did you do that for?" Yugi yelled. Atem stared up at him in shock. The boy's sweet face was twisted in a snarl and his amethyst eyes blazed with anger. After a few moments the boy seemed to realize who he was talking to and the anger died to be replaced by fear.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." Atem got to his feet and moved onto the bed. The boy scooted away from him, eyes swimming with fearful tears. Atem reached out and gripped the boy's shoulders, drawing him close.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Atem said soothingly. "I did hurt you, so I think I deserved it." He smiled sheepishly. The boy smiled back through his tears. "What's your name?" Atem asked gently.

"Yugi." The boy replied.

"Yugi." Atem rolled the name on his tongue. It sounded sweet, like the boy. He leaned in to kiss Yugi, but he felt Yugi tense and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." whispered Yugi. "I-I can't do that."

"Do my advances repulse you?" Atem asked softly.

"It's not that, it's just, well, I have a husband." Yugi ducked his head to hide his blush. Atem stared at him in confusion.

"Husband..? How old are you?" Atem was perplexed, surely Yugi couldn't be much older than 14, could he?

"I'm 18." Came the quiet reply. Atem looked at him in shock. Yugi was older than him!

"And your husband..?"

"He's 20." Atem stared, still in shock. Yugi reached up to brush one of his bangs off his face. Atem noticed a glint of silver on Yugi's hand. He grabbed the hand gently and brought it to his face. Two silver rings adorned the ring finger on his hand. The one had a purple gemstone the colour of Yugi's eyes with the inscription always and forever written on the band, and the other was just a simple silver band.

"The one with the gem is my engagement ring, the other is my wedding band." Yugi said softly. Suddenly he grimaced and put a hand on his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked in alarm, wondering if there was something wrong with the boy.

"It's fine." Yugi said. Atem put his hand on Yugi's stomach, looking at him in concern.

"Are you sure, I can have Isis-" Suddenly he stopped as he felt something jolt against his palm. He stared at the boy's stomach, and it happened again. A frown of puzzlement crossed his face; it had almost felt like a baby kicking. He looked up at Yugi, who was blushing madly.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said in a soft voice. Atem stared at him, at a complete loss for words. He wasn't sure if he believed Yugi, but his gut told him that he should.

"Wait here," he said finally. "I'm going to get Isis." With that he left the room.

A few moments later he returned with Isis. Yugi looked at them both nervously, but Atem gave him a reassuring smile. Isis sat down next to Yugi.

"I'm going to get you to lie down, alright?' her voice was gentle and kind. Yugi nodded and laid back. Isis ran her hands over his stomach. After a few moments she sighed and took her hands off Yugi's belly.

"He tells the truth, he is indeed pregnant." Atem stared at Yugi, who started to look worried. Yugi drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his belly protectively. Atem's eyes softened, he knew Yugi must be afraid for his children. He sat beside Yugi and gently lifted his face towards him.

"The gods have been very kind to give you and your husband a child of your own." Atem smiled gently at Yugi, who smiled hesitantly back.

"Two, actually.' He said back to Atem.

"Twins?!? You are certainly blessed little one." Yugi bristled.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry." Atem only looked at him in bemusement.

"Mood swings, eh?" Atem chuckled. "It's not your fault Yugi." He chuckled again. "Your poor husband." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, says that these two will be the only ones. He can't deal with this again. And quite frankly I don't think I can either." Atem grinned, and then his face grew sober.

"I should tell my father. He can't send a pregnant man to his death." Atem stood up but Isis restrained him.

"That may not be wise. Your father may see it as an abomination."

"You really think so?"

"I'm not sure. But it's probably safer not to tell him." Atem bit his lip, thinking.

"I know!' He exclaimed finally.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: Heh, heh, this is getting fun. I only own my ocs and the crazy-ass plot, everything else someone else owns.

Plan

"_I know!"_

"I can tell my father I want to keep Yugi as my slave." Atem looked very pleased with himself. "That way I'll be able to keep you safe and out of that prison."

"Will he actually buy that though?" Yugi asked.

"Only one way to find out." With that Atem strode from the room, grinning madly. Isis sighed.

"That boy doesn't take anything seriously." She said with a shake of her head, sitting down next to Yugi.

"Let him enjoy it while he still can." He said softly. Isis looked at him sharply.

"Do you know something?" She asked him. Yugi stared up at her with soulful eyes.

"I cannot say. It could change what is meant to occur." He said sadly. He wished he could do something to prevent the pain that Atem was going to go through, but he knew that it had to happen. "How old is he right now?"

"He's seventeen." Isis answered. _'Ok, so he's got about a year and a half or two before his father dies and he takes over the throne.' _Yugi thought to himself. Isis placed her hand over Yugi's stomach again.

"It is incredible." She said with awe in her voice. "Do you know how it happened?"

"No, we don't, but it doesn't matter to us." Yugi smiled softly. "We had talked a little about kids and we were considering someday adopting, but then this happened." He giggled. "When I told my husband he went jumping around screaming at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a father, he was so happy." Isis smiled at that.

The bedroom doors burst open and Prince Atem bounded in, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face.

"Let me guess, he said yes?" Yugi smirked as the Prince caught his breath.

"How can you tell?" He finally asked, grinning.

"You've got the same look on your face that my husband gets when he's pulled a fast one on one of our friends." Atem's grin grew wider.

"You would be correct, he fell for it!" He was obviously very pleased with himself. He flopped down on the bed beside Yugi and placed a hand on his stomach. Yugi shook his head.

"What is it with people and touching my belly?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Atem chuckled.

"There's something about a pregnant belly that makes people want to touch." He said.

"It's because it's so amazing that there's new life growing in there and people want a chance to get close to that. It's a miraculous thing, birth." Isis added. Atem softly rubbed Yugi's belly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where is your husband?" He finally asked.

"He was in the cell beside me." Yugi replied. "As far as I know he's still there." Atem stared at him, startled.

"You mean he's in that prison?" He finally asked. "He's one of the ones that looked like me?" Yugi nodded, eyes anguished. "This isn't good. This is so not good." Atem stood up and began to pace.

"What is wrong Atem?" Isis asked.

"Yugi's husband is sentenced to death, that's what's wrong." Atem continued to pace, looking agitated. "I can't let this happen; I need to find some way to stop this. I'm sure that man is innocent now. What kind of man puts his pregnant partner in danger like this? No, whatever's going on, Yugi and his husband are not a danger to us." He turned to Yugi, his eyes frantic. "You're sure you can't tell us why you are here?" Yugi shook his head regretfully. "That makes things a little more complicated." He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I'll figure out something, I have to."

"I'll help any way I can Atem." Isis said. "I too feel that Yugi and his husband are innocent. But how to convince your father?"

"I'm not sure we can, it may come down to helping them escape, but until that time I will attempt to wear my father down." Atem then smiled. "Would you like to see your husband Yugi? I'm sure he's worried sick and I'd like very much to meet him." Yugi's face lit up and grabbed Atem in a tight bear hug.

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" he pulled away, blushing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-" Atem cut him off.

"No, no it's ok. I like that you act as though I'm a regular person, it's a relief from all the bowing and such." He smiled and Yugi smiled back. Isis stood up.

"I must get back to work." She softly kissed Yugi's forehead. "Gods bless you and your husband, Yugi." With that she swept out of the room. Atem turned to Yugi.

"Before we go we have to outfit you in proper servants' clothes." Yugi nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Yugi was trailing after the Prince down the halls. He wore a simple white kilt and a sleeveless white shirt that he had begged to wear in order to cover his belly. Atem told him he had nothing to be ashamed of and Yugi had told him he just hated the looks that he got, so Atem had agreed. Prince Atem led him to the prison. Yugi walked down the row of cells until he was standing directly in front of his Atem's. Atem was sitting in the back of the cell, head down.

"Sweetheart?" Yugi called. Atem lifted his head and stood up. The prince felt himself shocked as he swathe expression of undying love in his eyes. Here was a man that he was sure would be willing to die for his love. Atem came up to the bars and slid his arms through them to wrap around Yugi's waist, pulling him as close as he could.

"Oh gods, I was so worried. When Yami came back and you didn't I thought-" He choked up, unable to continue.

"Shh, I'm ok." Yugi murmured, pressing his lips against Atem's. "You have him to thank for that." Yugi said, turning so Atem could see the Prince. The Prince smiled warmly at him.

"You are very lucky, you know that." He moved towards Atem, who moved away from the bars. "There's no need to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. I'm just being cautious." Atem replied.

"Why?"

"The truth? I warn it, it's fairly unbelievable." The Prince shrugged. "If we touch it could destroy the universe." He said bluntly. Prince Atem's eyebrow lifted at that.

"And why would that happen?" He asked. Atem looked at him, eyes revealing nothing.

"I cannot say." He finally said. The Prince sighed.

"So much secrecy, you're not exactly making the task of clearing your names easy." He folded his arms.

"And why would you do that?" A voice came from behind him. The Prince turned to see another that looked exactly like him. He smirked.

"You're Yami aren't you? You caused quite the scene this morning."

"He's always causing scenes." Another voice said. The prince looked to see a perfect copy of Yugi, minus the baby belly in the cell next to Yami. "He needs to learn to control his temper."

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to clear their names?" Yami gripped the bars and stared hard at the prince.

"Because I can see that they are innocent." Yami snorted.

"Can you see if we are innocent?" He asked, half mocking, half serious. His Yugi grumbled about him being a rude son of a bitch, but Yami just smirked and blew him a kiss. Prince Atem stared into Yami's eyes for a few moments. He saw hostility there, but behind that he could see frantic worry and love for his partner. Atem nodded slowly.

"I do think you're innocent and will work to free you and your partner as well." Yami's shoulders relaxed and his face softened.

"Thank you." He murmured. The prince smiled and turned back to Yugi.

"I explained it to him, about me being your servant." Yugi said. The prince noticed that his husband has his hands laced with Yugi's.

"Thank you for protecting him." Yugi's husband said.

"You're welcome. Am I allowed to know your name?" Prince Atem asked. Yugi's husband looked at him, eyes betraying his uncertainty.

"Atem. Atem Sennen. That's my name." He finally said. The prince's eyes widened for a moment, then he simply smiled.

"Atem. You really are a mysterious man, aren't you." Atem didn't answer. "We should go. I have lessons." He gently grabbed Yugi's hand, who quickly kissed Atem on the lips before moving away with the prince.

"We'll get through this, I promise." was his parting cry.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: This chapter will involve high jinks and silliness. You have been warned! I don't own shit but my ocs and the plot!

Highjinks

"Zaphod? No, no. Beetlejuice? No too wierd. Aragorn? No." The Doctor ambled towards the sound of Lupe's voice. He found her in the oasis by the camp, lying under the shade of a tree, with a tiny silver dragon perched on her stomach. The little fellow had taken to following her around since this morning. Lupe looked up at the Doctor's approach.

"I can't figure out his name." She said, softly rubbing the little dragon's head. "I mean if he could give me a hint or-"

"TWK!" Said the small dragon. Lupe stared at him for a moment.

"Tweak?" The little dragon let out a 'birrrrr' of excitement and shook out his wings. "Tweak!" She sat up and scooped Tweak into her arms. She turned to the Doctor. "Can we keep him?" She pleaded, giving him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not." Lupe grinned then flopped back on her back and sighed.

"I'm bored." She said.

"It's only been a day. We have to give Don and Rose time to find them. They did manage to get jobs in the palace right away though, so that's good."

"How do we know that?" Lupe looked at him with interest.

"They told Kia's contact in the city and the contact got a message out to Kia."

"Ok, so they should be able to find them soon then?"

"Hopefully."

Lupe heaved a sigh and tried to take a nap.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

The prince was bored. Yugi could see it in the way he tapped his fingers on his leg as they sat in the garden.

"Ugh, there's nothing to do!" he finally exclaimed. Yugi looked at him with amusement.

"There's plenty to do-" he stopped talking as a guard came up to the prince and bowed.

"My prince your father requests your presence in the throne room." The prince waved him off and stood up, helping Yugi to his feet. Walking quickly they made their way to the throne room. Yugi stood by the door in case the prince wanted him for something. When the prince was beside his father his father stood up.

"Bring him in." He ordered. Yugi stared in dismay as Atem was brought in; hands bound tightly behind his back, and forced to kneel in front of the throne. The prince shot Yugi a sympathetic look. Atem followed his haze and locked eyes with Yugi, eyes telling him that it would be alright.

"Boy, you stand accused of impersonation of royalty." Atem turned his gaze back to the pharaoh, eyes revealing nothing. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Nothing that has not already been said by others." Atem's calm voice resonated through the room. "We are not here for any criminal purposes, but other than that we cannot say anything."

"In that case you have sealed your fate." He sat back down. "All four of you will be executed the day after tomorrow." The prince watched the blood drain from Yugi's face. "Take him back to the prison." The guards gripped Atem's arms and hauled him to his feet. Suddenly the prince's voice rang out.

"Wait a moment." He turned to his father and continued more quietly. "Father, perhaps before they die they should be subjected to some... humiliation." His father's eyebrow lifted at this.

"Go on."

"Force him to be my slave until his execution. The priests' magic can prevent him from doing harm to me or anyone else can't they?" His father nodded. Atem grinned. "What do you say?"

"I think it's a perfect idea, my son." His father stood up. He whispered to his priests, who produced a collar with magic spells inlaid in it. The pharaoh took the collar and walked over to Atem with it. He placed it around his neck.

"You will serve my son until your execution. This collar prevents you from doing anyone harm, so do not try it. You refuse to comply and we will find you the darkest, dampest cell and leave you there, alone, until your execution, understand." Atem nodded. "Good. My son, I leave you to him." The prince winked at Atem and crooked his finger in a follow me gesture. Atem sighed internally and followed him.

"What are you up to?" He asked when they had gotten to the prince's chambers.

"Something fun." The prince said, pulling clothes out and putting them on the bed. He also pulled out a set of servants' clothes. "You need to get out of those clothes." Atem looked to Yugi, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, who simply shrugged. Atem pulled off his clothes and reached for the servants' set of clothing.

"Uh, uhn." The prince shook his head and pointed at the other set while he undressed himself. Atem's eyes widened as he realized what the prince meant to do.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not doing swapsies." Atem glared at his younger self. The prince snorted.

"You sound like my father." He joked.

"And won't your father notice if I replace you?"

"Father hardly notices me at all these days. He's so preoccupied." The prince's voice was bitter. Then his face brightened. "Come on, it will be fun! Besides, it will give you a chance for some _quality time_ with your husband." He grinned. Atem stared at him for a moment before sighing and putting on the prince's clothes, while he put on the servants'.

"One more thing." He said as they finished changing. He waved his hand and the collar around Atem's neck opened and fell off. Atem backed away as he prince came forward, picked up the collar and settled it around his own neck.

"One question. How do you know that I can even pull off being you?" Atem asked.

"Just a feeling." The prince shrugged. "Listen do you have a nickname or something? Because it's going to be confusing to have two Atems walking around." Atem started to shake his head and then paused to think.

"Até." He said. Yugi looked at him confused. "Remember, Lupe said that was my nickname from now on." Yugi nodded in remembrance.

"Alright, Até it is then." The prince clapped his hands together. "Alright, now we are going to see Isis to have her check out Yugi. Até, you lead the way." The prince grinned mischievously. Atem sighed and swept out of the room, Yugi and the disguised prince following after. He came to Isis' healing chambers and knocked.

"Come in." came Isis' voice. Atem and the others went in. Isis smiled.

"Oh, hello Atem, what brings you here?"

"Can you give you a check-up for me? I just want to make sure he's doing alright." Atem answered. Isis nodded and beckoned Yugi forward. Just at that moment a blond woman walked in carrying a tray of medical herbs.

"ROSE!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: More high jinks! Fun! I own the insanity of the plot and my ocs, but nothing else!

Friends and Plans

"_ROSE!"_

Rose dropped the tray and ran forward to hug Yugi tightly.

"Yugi! Oh gods we've been so worried." The prince noticed that the woman had a strange accent. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rose." Rose finally let go of Yugi to have a look at him.

"Well don't you look like a proper little Egyptian!" She grinned. Yugi smiled back.

"So do you." Rose was wearing a simple, ankle length, sleeveless dress with a yellow sash around the waist and a pair of leather sandals.

"Sooo, you two know each other?" The prince asked. Rose looked up to stare at him and Atem in confusion. Atem chuckled softly.

"It's good to see you again Rose." Her face lit up in a smile.

"Hello Atem, boy that's right confusing that is." Atem smiled.

"It gets even more confusing, there's another one of us in the prison and another version of Yugi too." Rose nodded. Isis came forward, looking slightly perplexed.

"My prince?" The prince came forward and Isis' eyes widened. "Atem are you mad? What if your father catches you, they'll be executed immediately!" The prince waved his hand dismissively.

"Hold on, executed?" Rose looked worried. Isis continued to scold the prince as Atem nodded.

"All four of us are to be executed the day after tomorrow."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The prince growled. "Even if I have to sneak them out myself, I will find a way to prevent this." Rose looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I think we're both after the same thing. You see we were sent here to find these four." The prince nodded. "If we could get my husband, we can talk strategy."

"Don's here too?" Yugi asked with delight.

"Of course he's here! Didn't think he'd let me do this on my own did you? That man can be very protective sometimes."

"Alright, where is your husband now?" The prince asked.

"He's working the stables."

The group made their way out to the stables. Isis came along as she too was worried about the safety of the four look-alikes. Rose went into the stables to fetch Don. A few moments later she came out with him. The prince took a good look at him. He was tall, gawky, pale skinned with brown messy hair. He had a goony grin on his face and the prince was sceptical about his ability to help come up with a plan.

"Hello hello." Rose's husband spoke in the same strange accent as she did. "Atem, Yugi, wonderful to see you both. And as for the prince," He gave a slight bow in the prince's direction. "Thank you so much for looking out for these two. Absolutely wonderful!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning that insanely joyful grin of his. Atem turned at a sound.

"Uh oh, pharaoh's coming." He told the rest of them. He and Isis backed off slightly from Rose and Don so they wouldn't look conspicuous. The prince and Yugi went down on their knees in a bow. Rose had to grab Don and pull him down with her. The pharaoh came to them.

"My son." He said.

"Father." Atem answered respectfully, bowing his head. The pharaoh swept his gaze over the bowing servants.

"You may stand." Don shot up as though he were spring loaded and gave the pharaoh a huge grin. The pharaoh stared at him oddly for a moment before moving on. Rose swatted Don over the head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"You need to act more like a servant, you're going to give us away." Rose looked peeved.

"Alright, alright. I'll work on my acting." He gave her a sheepish grin. "is there somewhere we can go to talk?" He asked the prince.

The prince led them to an out of the way corner in the palace gardens.

"Alright if anyone has any ideas voice them now, we don't have much time." The prince said.

"Why is that?" Don asked.

"Because we are set to be executed in two days time." Atem told him bluntly.

"Ohhh." Don said. Then his face grew serious. "Oh, oh that's not good." He began to pace. "That doesn't give us much time to come up with a plan, does it?" The prince watched him furrow his brow and smirked.

"Try not to hurt yourself." He mocked. Don turned to look at him. His eyes were dark brown, and vastly intelligent. The prince gulped and looked away.

"Why can't we just get Kia to send in her people now? We know where they are now." Rose asked.

"We don't want to put them in any danger." Don murmured. "They'll have tighter security at night, that's when they'll expect trouble. And let's not forget about those shadow-whatsies you lot have." He said looking at the prince who lifted his eyebrows.

"Shadow-whatsies?"

"That's just how he talks, ignore it." Rose said. Don was ignoring this little conversation, still pacing.

"Do you think you can get the pharaoh and his advisors out of the palace for a little bit?" Don finally asked. Atem frowned, thinking.

"I could suggest a picnic. There's an oasis nearby."

"I know that oasis, that's where Kia's people are. That would be brilliant!" Don exclaimed, his grin back. The prince shook his head.

"It won't work. Father doesn't do anything fun anymore." Atem stood up and popped his knuckles.

"Watch and learn." He said before turning and walking off.

About fifteen minutes later he came back with a smug smirk on his face.

"It worked. I even convinced him to let my servants," He nodded to the prince and Yugi. "To come and serve us."

"Who's all going?" Isis asked.

"All the priests, and Shimon too." Atem's smug grin grew wider when the prince's jaw dropped.

"But how-"

"Never underestimate the powers of persuasion." Atem stated.

"Ok, wait hold on, who's Kia. And who are her people?" The prince looked confused at Don and Rose.

"Kia is the friend of the other Yugi and Yami." Atem said. "She is a shapeshifter."

"Her people are the supernaturals." Don finished.

"Supernaturals? Aren't they dangerous?" The prince asked. Don stared at him confused.

"Why would you think that?"

"Father says that they are likely behind the strange attacks in the desert lately."

"You mean the zombie attacks." Rose said. The prince nodded. Don shook his head.

"Messing with the dead is taboo in the supernatural community. They want answers as much as you do. Hopefully when you go out on your picnic Kia will be able to talk sense into your father and ally her people with them." The prince nodded his understanding. "When is the picnic?"

"For lunch." Atem answered.

"Alright. We'll get a message out, so they know when to be ready." Rose stood up. "We'd better get back to work before anyone starts getting suspicious." Don nodded and pecked her on the cheek before ambling back towards the stables. Isis and Rose headed back to the infirmary while the rest of them went to go look for more fun, as the prince put it.

* * *

Wolf: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Star: Rewritten without the lemon at the end, sorry, it's a bit of a rush job.

Atem was walking through the palace, the prince and Yugi tailing him, when someone slammed into his back, bearhugging him from behind.

"Atem!" Mana squealed happily. Atem laughed and grabbed her legs, piggybacking her. He spun around in a circle with her on his back. She squealed and tightened her hold on him.

"Mana! That's enough. You have lessons." Mahaad strode over and bowed to Atem. Atem sighed.

"Mahaad how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that?"

"Yeah master, he's like your best friend, act like it!" Mana put her hands on her hips as Atem slid her off his back and glared at her mentor. Mahaad sighed in exasperation. Mana ignored him and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Yugi.

"You're so cute!" She lunged forward and hugged him. "What's your name?"

"Yugi."

"Hi Yugi, I'm Mana. Why are you here?" Mahaad interrupted.

"He's a prisoner Mana. He's one of the ones set to be executed in two days time" Mana stared at Yugi in disbelief.

"But-but he doesn't look dangerous. Why is he being executed?" Mana looked upset.

"Impersonation of royalty. They were found on palace grounds and would give no explanation for why they were there or who they really were, so they are to be executed." Mahaad explained gently.

"Why don't you just tell them, huh?" Mana stared at Yugi, tears in her green eyes. "Why?"

"I can't."

"Why?" Yugi sighed.

"It's complicated." Mana hugged him again.

"It's not fair."

"Life is rarely fair." Yugi responded. Mahaad came forward to take Mana's arm.

"Come on Mana, we have magician's practice."

"Awww."

"Mind if I tag along?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, come and watch how good I'm getting Atem!"

About halfway through the practice Mahaad looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. So far Mana had botched a freezing spell, a levitation spell and somehow managed to turn Mahaad's hair briefly purple while attempting a guard spell.

"Mahaad!" Atem called. "Making ugly faces every time Mana gets something wrong isn't going to make her any better." Mana giggled and Mahaad just sighed.

"Why don't you take a break?" He told Mana. Mana grinned happily and bounced over to sit beside Atem.

"Sooo, the picnic tomorrow. Am I invited?" She asked.

"Of course you are!" Atem pretended to be affronted and then tickled her. "It wouldn't be any fun without you."

"True." She replied.

Later on Atem was walking back 'his' chambers with his 'servants'. Priest Seto approached from the other direction. Seto smirked at Atem.

"Getting any yet?" He asked Atem. Atem smirked back and grabbed Yugi around the waist and proceeded to give him a passionate kiss. Pulling out of it he turned back to Seto.

"That answer your question?" He asked. Seto just smirked and went about his business. Atem led his 'servants' into the bedchambers. Once inside he found himself pressed to the wall.

"You weren't thinking of leaving it at that, were you?" Yugi asked idly while tracing random patterns in Atem's shirt.

%&%&%&%

"We should be able to get them out this way." Don whispered to his wife. Rose nodded her head, still looking worried.

"I hope Atem and Yugi are alright on their own." She sighed. "So much could go wrong with the prince pretending to be our Atem, couldn't it?"

"Not to mention what could happen if they accidently touched." Don replied. "Have faith in our friends, they'll do fine."

%&%&%&

Kia stood outside, looking absently at the night sky. The Doctor wandered up beside her, looking up as well. "It always amazes me that so many humans think they're alone in the universe."

"It always amuses me that they think they are the lone sentient species on earth." The wolf-girl replied. She then sighed. "This is one of the times where I wish I could actually See, and not just feel like something is coming."

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." The Doctor said softly. "Whole universe crammed in your head, gets quite noisy."

"I would imagine." She glanced at him. "Should you not be sleeping?"

"Ah, little worried about my friends." He admitted. "I mean, I know they've been in some tight spots before, but that doesn't stop me from fearing for them."

"I understand what you mean." Kia said. "We will always worry about the ones we care about."

%&%&%&%&

Worry was the last thing on the lovers' minds as they came down from their highs after making love. Atem pulled Yugi to him, trying to get his breath back.

"Fuck that was incredible." He finally managed to gasp out.

"It's always incredible."

"I know but still." Yugi giggled and cuddled into Atem's arms, falling into a deep sleep. Atem followed not long after.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I only own the craziness that is my ocs and the plot.

Atem leaned into his horse's movements. Yugi tightened his grip on him as they descended another dune. Atem, the prince, Yugi, the priests and Mana, Shimon and the pharaoh were headed out to the oasis to have their picnic lunch, along with several guards for safety's sake. Atem glanced back at the prince, whose horse was bound to his and his hands bound to the reins. He had a scowl on his face, but Atem knew that he loved every second of this crazy scheme. He smirked as he recalled their conversation this morning.

/Flashback/

_The prince walked in and stared at the two naked lovers in his bed and wrinkled his nose. _

"_Remind me to burn those sheets." Atem rolled over and gave him a cheeky grin._

"_It's your fault for leaving us in a room together, alone." The prince opened his mouth then closed it._

"_I really have nothing to say to that." He finally said before moving back out of the room to change for the day. Atem's laugh echoed off the walls._

_/End Flashback/_

Suddenly the pharaoh halted at the top of a dune, looking down.

"What in the hell?" He growled. The rest of them came up and looked down at the assortment of tents stretching to the nearby oasis. A light blue flag adorned with a wolf howling at the moon flew above many of the tents. The pharaoh urged his horse forward, the rest following him. At the foot of the camp they were met by a party of centaurs, avians, fauns and griffins.

"What is this, I demand an answer." The pharaoh yelled.

"Honoured sirs and madams, if you will dismount and follow us, we will take you to our commander who will explain everything." The pharaoh glared for a minute before dismounting, prompting the others to do the same. As they walked through the camp Atem noticed the various weapons being made and the supernaturals sparring and doing drills. He could tell the pharaoh had noticed too by the way his jaw clenched. The supernaturals led them to the oasis at the back of the camp. They bowed and left. The pharaoh strode towards the two people sitting under the shade.

"You! You're in charge?" The pharaoh directed the question to the man sitting beneath the trees, eating a cookie. The prince took a good look at him. He looked exactly like Don! Except this man was wearing a strange grey coat and pants, with a long tan coat over top. The prince's eyes widened when he saw the tiny silver dragon sleeping in the man's lap. The man stared up at the pharaoh, half a cookie sticking out of his mouth. He shook his head and pointed to the girl next to him. As she stood up in one fluid motion the prince stared at her, trying to make sense of her. She was small, but wiry. She had wild white hair that was tied in a waist-length ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were clear, intelligent blue. But what had shocked him were the soft white ears poking out of her hair and the bushy white tail behind her.

"_You're_ in charge?!" The pharaoh stared at her. "You're kidding." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"No, we are not. I am Kia Quickblade, leader of this army of supernaturals."

"So you are behind all those attacks. I knew it."

"My pharaoh, messing with the dead is considered one of the greatest taboos in our society." She bared her teeth in a snarl. "We want to find out who is behind this just as much as you do." The pharaoh snorted in disbelief. Kia sighed, then her eyes shifted and widened.

"Lupe, what are you-" She got no further as the prince was suddenly drenched in cold water. He gasped and spun around to come face to face with a madly grinning girl who could have been Kia's sister. Her eyes were blur-gold and her hair shorter, but she was the same size and even had white wolf ears and a tail.

"Gotcha!" The girl cried, dropping her bucket. "Hey." She peered at him and then poked his hair. "You're hair stands up even when it's wet!" She cried delightedly. He stared at her a moment before shaking his head, getting most of the water on her. "Hey!" She cried. He grinned at her. She shook her head slowly. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know where you're ticklish." She lunged at him. He dodged away from her and bolted. She grinned at the now very confused Egyptians. "I'll give him a head start." After a few seconds she took off like a rocket. She overtook the prince in about two seconds and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down by sitting on his stomach and proceeded to tickle him unmercifully. Yugi looked at Atem, who was struggling not to laugh.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lupe!" Atem called. Lupe's head shot up. Atem waved. "Hi!" Lupe's face split into a huge grin.

"There you are Até!" She pointed down at the captive prince. "He's ticklish in the same spots as you." Atem lost in and started laughing so hard he had to sit down. Lupe grinned and did a back summersault off of the prince and bounced to her feet. She ran over to Atem and grabbed him in a bonecrushing hug.

"So you played swapsies!" Lupe sounded absolutely delighted. "Who's idea was that?" Atem pointed at the prince, who was dusting himself off. "That is positively brilliant!" She exclaimed before nipping him on the nose and moving off to hug Yugi. Atem sighed and walked over to the Doctor, who ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Ok, so how much caffeine has she had today?" He asked.

"None at all. She's just hyper." The Doctor replied.

The pharaoh finally snapped out his shock.

"My son?" The prince stepped towards him. The pharaoh waved his hand, making the collar fall off. He picked it up and stepped towards Atem with it.

"Yeah, not happening." Atem stated, backing away. The pharaoh's face twisted in rage.

"Insolent.. How dare you! You somehow managed to poison my son. How did you do it?" The Doctor moved in front of Atem.

"There's no need for that. Atem isn't some evil sorcerer or anything-"

"Atem?! He has the same name even?!" The pharaoh looked ready to kill. The prince put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Father, he is me. He's me from another time." The pharaoh stared at him. The Doctor laughed.

"I guess we should have expected that, you are very intelligent for your species Atem." He ruffled Atem's hair again, who raised his eyebrow at him.

"Atem, it's not possible. You're making a mistake, he can't be you." The pharaoh gripped his son's shoulders.

"He is." The prince insisted. "He knew everything about my life. How to treat my friends, how to get around the palace, how to persuade you, everything!" He stared at his father earnestly. "That's why he and his husband couldn't tell you anything, they can't reveal what's going to happen."

"Atem.."

"Father, just trust me, please?"

Kia suddenly shaded her eyes and looked into the distance.

"Here comes trouble." She said with a grin. Everyone looked up to see two griffins, each with two passengers, flying towards them .The one passenger waved his hands in the air.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS BACK ON THE GRIFFIN YOU SOD!" Rose screamed. The Doctor, Lupe, Atem, and Yugi grinned at each other.

"Remind me to stay on her good side." Atem said as the two griffins came in for a landing. Don bounced off his griffin to grab Lupe in a hug.

"Hello Lupe! Did you miss me?"

"Didn't even notice you were gone." She teased.

"Oh, move out of the way, you loobie." Rose hugged Lupe and then the Doctor. "I missed you two, haven't gotten into too much trouble have you?" Lupe grinned wildly.

"I tickled royalty!" Don and Rose both stare at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Lupe then stared around her, taking in the two Yugi's, who are currently hugging, the two Atem's and Yami, the Doctor and Don, and her and Kia.

"Wow, this is confusing, even for us." The pharaoh, who had been standing there in confusion, opened his mouth to say something, nut a panicked cry rang through the air.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

Wolf: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I don`t own shit but the plot and my ocs.

"Attack!" We're under attack." A panicked and bloody centaur skidded to a halt in front of Kia. "Lady Quickblade, an army of zombies approaches."

"How far?" Kia's voice was clipped and commanding.

"About five minutes, my lady." Kia closed her eyes to think a moment. She turned and stared at the cliffs that hid the capital city from view.

"We'll make our stand in the cliff pass." She said. "TELL EVERYONE TO MOBILIZE AND MOVE OUT. WE GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET OUR ASSES OUT OF HERE AND ONE OUR WAY TO THOSE CLIFFS!" She roared. The entire camp galvanized. Most just grabbed a weapon and headed out. Aly appeared beside Kia with Pippin on her shoulder. She handed Kia her longsword, which Kia strapped to her back. As they hurried through the camp Atem grabbed a broadsword and Yami grabbed two slim swords. Rose and Don grabbed staffs. Atem looked back at the camp, noticing the TARDIS was still sitting there.

"Are you just going to leave the TARDIS there?" He asked. The Doctor just grinned.

"The assembled hordes of Ghengis Khan couldn't get through that door-"

"And believe me they've tried." Lupe, Rose and Don chorused.

Ten minutes later saw them standing at the head of the cliff pass, watching the massive army of zombies make their way towards them.

"Pharaoh," Kia said. "You should send your guards back to the city to prepare for an evacuation if this line of defence fails."

"Have them tell the people right away?" The pharaoh asked. Kia shook her head.

"We want to prevent a panic. Have them go back to the city, if it is starting to look like this defence is failing I will send one of my people with that message. Then your guards will alert the city and evacuate." The pharaoh nodded and gave the instructions to his guards. Atem pulled Yugi aside.

"I want you to go with them." Yugi shook his head. "You'll be safer there."

"If this fails no one will be safe. I'm not leaving you." Atem opened his mouth to protest but Yugi placed his finger on his lips. "You jump, I jump (1)."He said softly. Atem looked at him with agonized eyes. Lupe pushed through with Tweak on her wrist.

"Tweak, Yugi. Yugi, Tweak. Can you look after him for me?" He asked the little dragon. He flew onto Yugi's shoulder and peeped. "That's my boy." Yugi reached up with a smile to pet the tiny dragon. Aly gave Pippin to the other Yugi. Their friends made sure they were in the back of the defending supernaturals, so they would be less likely to be targeted. Not two minutes later the battle began.

The pharaoh and his priests called on their spirit beasts. The pharaoh called out Slifer the Sky Dragon, who hovered above the heads of the defenders. Slifer blasted a good portion of the zombies. Unfortunately unless their head was blown off they just reassembled. Being blasted seemed to piss them off and a lot of the zombies began to focus their attacks on the pharaoh. Don and Rose dealt out serious pain with their staffs and use of martial arts. Kia was everywhere at once, giving orders and killing zombies.

"PHARAOH!" She screamed, noticing about ten zombies headed straight for him. Before she could get there however, Atem and Yami came in and destroyed the zombies. Going back to back they stood in front of the pharaoh to defend him from the increasing waves of zombies.

"CAN ANYONE SEE WHO'S CONTROLLING THEM?" Kia yelled.

"No my lady, they seem to be at the rear of the army, but we can't get anywhere near to see, and our magics just bounce away." A griffin said, dodging an arrow in mid-air. Lupe turned to the Doctor.

"You got binoculars in there?" She asked, pointing to his coat. He rummaged around before coming up with a pair of binoculars. She took them from him. "OK, I need to be able to see over, can you give me a boost?" The Doctor got on his knees. Lupe settled herself on his shoulders. Atem looked over in time to see the Doctor stand up with Lupe perched on his shoulders.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY BATSHIT INSANE?!!??"He yelled at them.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Lupe countered, looking through the binoculars. She zeroed in on what she was looking for.

"See anything?" The Doctor called up.

"Yeah, I see them. Look like t-rexs, about six foot, green and black striped hides, oh and four stalked eyes." Don looked at the Doctor.

"Sounds like Silurians." He said.

"Yup. Can you see what they're using to control these things?" The Doctor asked Lupe.

"Well they're riding these things that look like chariots, but metal and hovering, wait hang on, the lead one's got some sort of control on his, I can't make it out any better than that." The pharaoh heard the exchange and gestured to Slifer. Slifer flew over to where the SIlurians were and let out a blast. The blast hit the force shield and bounced away harmlessly. Angrily the pharaoh tried again, with the same result.

"That's not going to do anything, you're just wasting energy." Lupe called to him.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea?" The pharaoh snarled.

"I'm working on it, just give me a minute." She stared at the Silurians thoughtfully. "Doctor, will that force shield have an effect on my sonic screwdriver if i try to use it at a distance to dismantle whatever's animating these corpses?" He nodded.

"The energy of a sonic screwdriver is, well, different and Silurian force shields are very primitive comparatively. You'd have to be fairly close though for it to work." Lupe nodded.

"Alright, then how to get over there?" She murmured. She looked up at Slifer, who was making another pass at the shield.

"Pharaoh! I need to talk to you!" She yelled. The pharaoh made his way over, Yami and Atem acting as bodyguards.

"What is it, girl?"

"Ok, first off, my name is Lupe. And second, I may have a plan." The pharaoh crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. "If I can get close enough I can disengage whatever's causing this, but I need some way of getting there. The only one that can even get close to the Silurians is your Slifer. If I can ride in close on his back I can jump off and finish this quick." The pharaoh stared at her like she was insane.

"You are asking me to use a god as though he were a mere steed. No, it's undignified!" The Doctor turned to him and the pharaoh stepped back. There was a storm brewing in the previously jovial eyes.

"Tell me pharaoh," The Doctor said quietly. "What's more important; your dignity or the lives of your people? I'd think about that, because right now we've got the only plan to stop this madness. So what will it be?" The pharaoh gulped, then slowly nodded. The Doctor's face relaxed into his customary grin, all semblance of seriousness gone. "Alright then, let's get you up there Lupe." A griffin grabbed Lupe's arm and flung her up onto Slifer. She crouched down just behind his head and grinned wildly down at her friends.

Slifer flew towards the Silurians, Lupe perched on his back. He came in low and got ready to blast again. As the blast went out, Lupe jumped down, landing in front of the Silurians. When the dust cleared, four silurians looked at her with wide eyes. She gave them her best, cheekiest grin.

"Hello!" She called, and then pointed her sonic screwdriver at the leading hover-chariot. The chariot let out a bunch of sparks and all the zombies turned to dust with a sound like a sigh. The Silurians tried to use the chariots to escape but Lupe used the screwdriver to disable them and the force shield. Within five seconds the Silurians were surrounded by supernaturals. The Doctor and Don lifted Lupe onto their shoulders amongst cheers. Lupe looked down at the pharaoh, pocketed her sonic screwdriver and grinned hugely.

"And that is the way it's done."

* * *

Wolf: review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: Last chapter! I don't own shit but the plot and my ocs!

Five minutes later found the Doctor, Lupe and Don on the Silurians' vehicles.

"Ooohh." cried the Doctor. "They disabled their communications devices."

"What does that mean?" The pharaoh asked.

"It means they didn't want any of their kind to know what they were up to. They're not supposed to be here." Lupe grinned. "If we can get communications back up we can get in touch with their people, so they can come and get them." The Silurians looked at each other worriedly.

"Yeah, almost got it." Don said, fiddling with something. "Annddd, AH HA!" The radio on the chariot crackled to life.

'**Hello? Hello?'**

"Hello this is the Doctor, to whom am I speaking to?"

'**This is Captain Rag'asta Nedu of the starship Wedan.'**

"Tell me Captain, are you missing any crew members?"

'**Yes, four of our crew went missing a time back. Why?'**

"Because we found them. They were preparing to attack one of the most advanced cities on earth." There was silence for a moment.

'**Was anyone hurt?'**

"No, we got to them before they could do any real damage."

'**Alright, Doctor I have your co-ordinates. If you please detain my crew we will be there in about ten minutes time to pick them up.'**

"Alright, see you then, cheerio!" The Doctor turned off the radio and grinned smugly.

"I guess that means everything's taken care of here then?" Kia asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright then we need to be going." Yami, Yugi and Aly went to stand with her as she got out her spell book.

"What makes you think you can leave?" The pharaoh asked. "Those two are still my prisoners." Kia glared at him, her eyes like ice.

"May I remind you that it was Yami that saved your ass in that battle just now." Kia said icily. "The whole reason I was here was to find them, I'm not leaving without them, nor can I stay to argue with you. I run a shop that provides essential services for the supernatural community in my area. I've been gone three days, it must be chaos there. We're going before it gets worse." With that Kia read out the spell and they disappeared. The pharaoh looked pissed.

"Well then, since we've got some time before the Silurians are taken, why don't we sit down and have a chat. I'm sure you lot have a lot of questions." The Doctor sat down in the sand with a smile. Lupe plunked herself down in his lap. Don sat down with Rose in his lap. Atem led Yugi over beside the Doctor and Lupe and sat down with him, nuzzling his neck. The Egyptians all sat down. The pharaoh glared at Atem, who ignored it, kissing Yugi's neck and rubbing his thumbs against his baby belly.

"How can you be my son?" The pharaoh demanded. "That's not possible."

"I am, and it is." Atem replied.

"Prove it. Tell me something only my son would know."

"Alright. The one time an emissary from Rome came, I think I was ten, and he was very rude so you decided to play a prank on him. He wound up covered head to toe in blue dye. He never figured out who did it." Atem smiled at the memory.

"I remember that!" The prince laughed. "We were laughing for days afterwards, father. See, he is me."

"I still don't believe it."

"Now we know where Atem gets it from." Lupe muttered.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Your stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"I rest my case." Lupe looked at him smugly. "Oh, by the way, you look great in a skirt Até." Atem looked at her for a moment.

"I don't know whether to laugh or whack you." He finally said.

"You whack me I'm just going to whack you back harder." She grinned and then turned to Yugi. "How's my favourite pregnant boy doing?" Yugi laughed.

"Lupe, I'm the only pregnant boy you know."

"That makes you my favourite."

"Hold on, pregnant?!!?" The pharaoh stared at Yugi in disbelief. "How can a boy get pregnant?"

"We have no idea." Lupe said. "It just happened. It's incredible." The pharaoh just stared, completely shocked.

Mana inched forwards, eyes locked on Lupe's ears. Lupe caught her and smiled, wiggling her ears. Mana giggled.

"Can I touch them?" She asked. Lupe tilted her head towards her. Mana bounced forward and gently petted her ears. "They're so soft!" she happily exclaimed. "My name's Mana. What's yours?"

"Lupe. It means wolf, for obvious reasons." She said, flicking her ears. Mana giggled again. A sound made them all look up. A large yellow, fighter plane shaped ship came in for a landing.

"That'll be the Captain. I'll be back in a minute." The Doctor said, getting to his feet and jogging to where the ship was opening up.

"Sooo, your pregnant?" Mana asked Yugi. He nodded.

"Three months to go."

"Thank the gods for that." Atem muttered. Lupe smirked.

"Can't handle the mood swings?"

"Ok, he's fucking scary when he gets mad like he does." Atem countered. Lupe shrugged.

"I'm guessing these two will be the only ones then?" Atem nodded.

"Two?" Mana asked.

"Twins." Yugi answered. Mana shrieked happily and wrapped her arms around Yugi, nearly knocking him and Atem to the ground.

"You're so lucky!" She squealed. Mahaad moved forward and pulled her off the poor boy. Lupe watched the pharaoh's face. He was still frowning.

"I'm guessing by that look that you still don't believe Até is not a threat." The pharaoh gave her a look. She simply raised her eyebrow at him. "I guess we're at a stalemate then, because we can't let you have him." She crossed her arms. The sound of rockets revving got their attention and they watched as the Silurian ship disappeared into the atmosphere. The Doctor sat back down, pulling Lupe back into his lap. She whispered something to him. He frowned slightly then nodded.

"We may have a solution for you." He said.

"I'm listening."

"What if you travel with us to where we drop off Atem and Yugi? That way you can see that they won't be around here to do any harm, does that sound reasonable?" The pharaoh thought for a moment and then nodded.

"My advisors come with, all of them." He said. The Doctor nodded and stood up.

"Right then, let's go." He said, taking off towards the TARDIS.

"This won't take long will it?" Shimon asked.

"No, just drop them off and come back to drop you off. Piece of cake." But life with the TARDIS is rarely that simple, is it?

TO BE CONTINUED....

Wolf: Next story is entitled Oops! And will be a continuation of this one.


End file.
